


BAEKYEOL FT JIMIN

by parkimjin (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkimjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based On Jimin 2014 MAMA Performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAEKYEOL FT JIMIN

Jimin got off stage right after performing at the MAMA 2014.Women shocked and turned on with the performance. TOO sexy. But there were two men among those women.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

A Piece of cloth which was once his sleeveless shirt was now ripped and around his waist. Sweat glistening on those sexy abs.

He walked into his dressing room which was completely empty. He plopped on the sofa and set an alarm for a 15 mins nap fell into deep sleep. A few minutes later he heard the door lock click. He opened his eyes to see Baekhyun hovering over him,

"Oh baby boy you're up" Baekhyun's voice low and husky. Lips brushing against his own.

"S-sunbae-" He was cut off with Baekhyun's passionate kiss. He felt a large yet soft hand skimming over his abs making him gasp . Baekhyun took this chance to sit up with out breaking the kiss and shove his tongue in and the two small men fighting for dominance. He felt the sofa dip behind him and kissing the bare skin on his neck and shoulders.

"You were damn sexy up there on the stage." Chanyeol whispered in his deep voice ,which was deeper now, and husky voice and teasingly running a hand on his clothed cock making him whimper. Jimin would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on every time he spoke to Chanyeol.

The two men already stripped off their bow ties and blazers. Baekhyun broke the kiss, completely out of breath, but he kept his mouth busy by placing butterfly kisses all over his body.

He felt Chanyeol's bare chest against his back and his fingers turning his face to the side and kissing him passionately. He felt his jeans and boxers been taken off making him whimper when the cold air hit his now erect cock.

Baekhyun smirked and started teasinly licking and biting all the sensitive areas around his cock macking him groan in frustration.

"P-please sunbae"

"Call me Chanyeol and call him Baekhyun" 

"Please Baekhyun d-dont tease me that way" Jimin pleaded. Chanyeol inserted a finger in Jimin's pulsing hole while Baekhyun took his pulsing cock in as whole.

"F-fuck" Jimin said at the feeling of Baekhyun's hot mouth and Chanyeol's large finger.

"I-I c-can ahh hold another one" Jimin moaned at the feeling of too much pleasure

Chanyeol added another finger and started thrusting, trying to find his prostrate while Baekhyun ran a dong along his vein. Jimin tugged on Baekhyun's hair

"nghhhh Right there" Jimin could barely keep himself together."Here?" Chanyeol thrusted his fingers again.

"Oh fuck. I-i'm gonna cum" Baekhyun pulled off before he could come.

"Do you really wanna cum like this baby boy?" Baekhyun said with a smirk.

Baekhyun looked so hot at that moment. Hair messed because Jimin kept pulling his hair,lips swollen from sucking Jimin's cock, lust filled eyes.

Chanyeol now came into view. He lay down on his back oulling Jimin on top of him.

"Raise yourself on your hands " Chanyeol commanded and Jimin followed as he said.

Baekhyun slowly pushed his cock into Jimin's ,now stretched, hole making the boy tear up a bit.

Chanyeol reached in between Jimin and himself to grab both their cocks together and started touching them together in order to distract Jimin from the pain. Baekhyun slowly started thrusting trying to find his prostrate. 

"Nghhh fuckkk right there " Jimin moaned shamelessly from the over stimulation

"I wish we did this on stage. Putting up the best show for both EXO L and ARMY"

Baekhyun increases the speed of thrusts, hitting his prostrate everytime.

"Fuck you're so tight baby boy"

"Ahh~ shit" Chanyeol moaned touching both their cocks together, slick with pre cum. 

Jimin's senses were clouded at the moment

"I-I'm gonna come" He felt Baekhyun pressing kisses on his neck in response. While Chanyeol was pumping both their cocks together faster than ever.

Chanyeol was the first to cum hard between the two with Jimin's name on his lips.Simultanously Baekhyun released himself in Jimin's wet heat. But the two continued since Jimin was yet to cum

Lastly Jimin spazzed with a loud moan escaping his lips.

The 3 slumped over each other sticky and wet. The smell of sweat and sex hanging in the air.

Chanyeol sexily licked the cum between them.

"You're such a good boy" Baekhyun pressed a kiss on Jimin's ear while Chanyeol pecked his lips.

The two cleaned up Jimin carefully like he was fragile and dressed him up.

"Thanks hyungs" Jimin said blushing crimson as the two latter dressed up.

"We should be thankful by the way. We should try it again?" Baekhyun winked with a smirk on that innocent face of his

"Sure" The two boys pecked Jimin's cheek and left first not to raise suspicion.

As they left he heard something rustle behind the dress rack. He quietly walked over to see Jungkook sitting half naked panting from the orgasm.He smirked making the maknae red faced.

"Dress up. I'm waiting" Jimin started to walk out but Jungkook pulled him back for a kiss.

"You were damn hot on stage though" Jungkook smirked kissing his neck.

"Later?" Jimin asked softly

"Sure"


End file.
